


what are you wearing?

by polishollis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishollis/pseuds/polishollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three part one shot based on the prompt: 'what are u wearing' text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her eyes opened slowly and she cursed herself from falling into the stupid belief that she could outdrink Raven. Her body felt like she had been hit by a car and her head by a truck. She groaned and winced at the sound inside her head. Slowly her bare foot touched the floor and the cool sensation felt somehow soothing. Noises coming from outside her bedroom meant that someone was already up. A quick trip to the bathroom and mouth full of toothpaste later, she opened the door as if afraid of the noises in the world.   
  
"Don't" She muttered to Octavia who stood with a grin towards her direction. The woman simply shook her head and slid a mug full of coffee towards Clarke's direction. She sipped on the drink with calm as she watched Octavia move around gathering her belongings. That meant Lincoln was going to pick her up at any minute. Clarke looked at her state and decided to avoid the pleasure of seeing another person soon. She finished her drink and tossed a kiss in Octavia's direction as she retreated to her bedroom.   
  
She groaned, this time louder as she realized that she could no longer sleep. College wouldn't stop over a drunk night and she had to put herself together in order to finish some essays. She fell face first into bed and blindly reached for her phone. She unlocked the screen before checking her notifications. None of them seemed right. Her eyes opened wider as she realized that was Raven's phone.  
  
"Shit" she said out loud trying remember where her phone was. She quickly dialed her own number waiting for the ringtone to make itself present. She followed the almost phantom noise until she reached Raven's door. She took a deep breath as the other line answered the call.   
  
"Reyes" Raven said in a raspy voice that made Clarke want to laugh.  
  
"Griffin" she answered and heard her friend huff in annoyance at the end of the line.  
  
"For fuck's sake come in, Clarke" She opened the door as the line went dead and sighed in relief at the sight of Raven alone. She had had already many embarrassing morning encounters with Raven's one night stands. "Ouch" Raven yelped as she tossed the phone into her chest, palm open to retrieve her own back. Task done and shared look of good morning, she was back into her room once again.  
  
She saw a notification of a text with a picture attached from Lexa and felt her heart speed up. Sweet Lexa who she barely texted due to her problem with making up excuses for chatting. Sweet Lexa who would make her notes in a beautiful cursed letter whenever she missed class. Sweet Lexa who appeared to be all tough and Commander to all people but was actually unsure around Clarke. She smiled at the thought of the light eyeliner and braided hair she spot whenever she walked into the library. She opened the text with a lazy grin that slowly turned into a mouth agape.    
  
She saw a picture of a torso and she couldn't believe. Lexa sent her a picture shirtless and she asked herself if she should be looking at it so much. It was probably meant to be for another person. She quickly scrolled upwards and noticed that there was a picture that she had send. Her brow furrowed as she looked at messages she was sure she didn't exchange with Lexa.  
  
 _'What are you wearing?'_ was written attached to a picture of her showing a good amount of cleavage as she took a shot. A picture she couldn't take of herself.   
  
"Fuck" She yelled inside her room and the former silent house burst into laughter. Despite her headache she yanked the door of her room opened to find Octavia and Raven crying from laughter on the couch. "Y-you" Clarke accused pointing a nervous finger to the screen and then to Raven. Raven laughed and nodded with a shit eating grin while running towards the kitchen as Clarke followed her with a murder glare.   
  
"You need to bang that girl already. We can't stand ‘sighing Clarke’ anymore" Raven explained raising both hands in defense. Clarke arched an eyebrow at the term and Octavia sighed from her spot in the doorway while dramatically looking to her phone.  
  
"Lexa" She whispered touching the screen of her phone with her cheek and holding it in a exaggerated embrace. Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia's antics and took a step closer to Raven.  
  
"I'm going to murder you" Clarke added just at the doorbell rang. Octavia smiled as she almost ran towards her bag. Clarke and Raven shared a smile as they watched their friend open the door and envelop Lincoln in a hug. "Saved by the bell" Clarke commented while waving at Lincoln with a smile. "Come on, you are buying me breakfast" Clarke finished lightly punching Raven's arm. She beelined for her room and shut the door as she heard Raven teasing Lincoln about being whipped.  
  
Clarke sighed. Now she got Octavia and Raven's comment. She reread the messages multiple times and there was just two facts. One, Lexa actually answered to her 'flirting'. Two, Lexa's body was incredibly amazing. She once heard someone say that Lexa used to practice martial arts and that gave Clarke a feeling that she would be fit but she would never be prepared to that picture. Everything seemed toned and yet so soft.  
  
But what to do now? Text her 'hey i'm sorry my friend texted you to get on me but we can always bang bye'. She kept staring for a few more seconds before realizing that she didn't answer Lexa. Her eyes widened and she started to freak out over the fact that Lexa would probably be hurt by now. She almost hit herself in the forehead for her answer.  
  
 _'wow'_  
  
She rolled and groaned into the pillow while wishing to disappear. Her phone vibrated and she braced herself for Lexa's answer.  
  
 _'wow? You used to be more eloquent, Clarke'_  
  
Was that... flirting? She asked herself and grinned. Two could play that game. If Raven put her in that situation, she was going to at least enjoy it.  
  
 _I think the things I meant are probably inappropriate for this hour so I settle for that._  
  
***  
  
The library seemed quieter than usual and Clarke ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to wipe away her thought of going home. She had been restless and unfocused since she started exchanging texts with Lexa. As much as they were flirtatious they bordered the double meaning instead of being explicit and that made Clarke wonder many things instead of reading the texts she was supposed to. She sighed at turned her attention to the text in front of her. Her scanned for details and she took notes of the parts she found more important.   
  
"Clarke?" She heard behind her. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples in annoyance. Finn walked and stood awkwardly looking at the empty seat next to hers. "Can we talk?" She shook her head and he huffed angrily. "You don't even let me explain"   
  
"Are we having a moment?" A raspy voice asked as the previously empty seat was now filled by Lexa. The woman crossed her arms and gazed at Finn with a harsh expression.   
  
"I wasn't really talking to you" He answered with fake confidence and Lexa furrowed her brows.

“I’m sorry, you are right” She said looking around. “You usually talk to my sister instead, don’t you? Oh wait, she doesn’t answer when you hit on her” She finished with a smile and Finn looked embarrassed. Clarke watched him with no surprise and sighed again. He threw a tentative glance towards her but took the hint and left.

“Thank you” Clarke whispered placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hey” Lexa called with a smile. “Someone needs to give that boy some sense” She offered with a shrug. Their eyes met and Clarke gulped. Lexa placed a hand on the end of her hair and lightly ran her fingers in a caress. Her hand danced on her collarbone sending shivers along Clarke’s body. Green eyes burned as they waltzed along the pale skin. She didn’t realize she was leaning in just as Lexa was. Lexa closed her eyes with a barely there smile and Clarke wondered what was inside her mind. Their lips touched briefly as if embracing each other and the blonde took in a deep breath. Lips glided against each other and she felt a tip of  tongue graze her bottom lip. She parted her lips and their mouths exchanged hot breaths. Lexa invaded her mouth with the most innocent touch and yet she felt her whole body burn. Fingertips touched the skin of her leg more in a need to be closer than to conquer skin. She tilted her head and chased Lexa with need. They parted with wide eyes as Lexa’s phone vibrated on top of the table. 

Both women turned their attention to the table with blush on their cheeks. Lexa tossed her phone inside her bag without looking and scooted her chair closer to Clarke’s. They shared a look briefly and Lexa winked at Clarke before placing a book on top of the table. Clarke watched as she opened in a marked page and relaxed against the chair. They fell into a quiet pace of reading and scribbling notes down. The blonde watched from her peripheral vision Lexa write in a gracious manner and couldn’t help but smile. She forced herself to go back to study but froze at the feeling of a finger running along her leg. She glanced at Lexa again but the girl seemed to be doing the action without realizing how compromising it could get. Words turned into nothing as a finger turned into a full hand. Lexa’s hand went from her knee up her thigh raising a inch of her dress every time.

“Lexa” She whispered and the woman looked at her with fake innocence. She watched the green eyes filling with desire and gulped. It was too much and nothing at the same time.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked in a worried tone. She took her hand off the leg and opened her mouth to apologize but Clarke silenced her by placing her hand in its previous place. She exchanged a glance with Lexa before returning her focus to the text. Or at least pretend. She felt skilfull fingers dance in the inside of her thigh and bit her lips at Lexa’s gasp. Her skin burned with light touches and she gripped the paper in her hand tighter. Lexa hummed softly as her fingers reached Clarke’s underwear. The fabric was damp beneath her fingertips and she closed her eyes trying to avoid thinking about the taste. She teased with barely there touches and Clarke slowly opened her legs. She opened her eyes and glanced around trying to spot any lookers but it was a rather empty space at the time. Wetness was surely spreading as she started to be more firm with her ministrations.

“Lexa” Clarke said again but this time in a breathy whimper. “Please” She whispered and Lexa closed her legs together in an attempt to get some kind of friction. Her fingers dribbled the barrier of the blonde’s underwear and she bit back a moan at the feeling of slick heat. The wetness enveloped her in warm and she urged herself to explored further. Clarke closed her eyes as Lexa’s finger touch her clit in tight, firm but slow circles. She was going crazy with this pace. She placed her arms on the table and sat closer to the end of the chair spreading her legs obscenely wide. One of her own hands descended and she pulled Lexa’s hand lower. Pink lips touched Lexa’s earlobe as Clarke whispered “Fuck me, please”

The tone of her voice and the request itself set Lexa on fire. She slid a finger inside the woman easily and Clarke discreetly rocked her hips against the hand. Lexa moaned at the walls embracing her finger as she went in and out. Blue eyes burned holes into hers as she slid a second finger inside. She used her palm to stimulate the clit as she fucked Clarke in a sultry movement. Her fingers curled and Clarke’s whimpers were no longer being held by the blonde. They searched for any lookers but the pounding of their hearts assured them to keep going. Clarke seemed to grow wetter and squeezed tighter at each thrust. Her nails dig deep into the wooden surface due to her fight against grinding hard on Lexa’s hand. Lexa picked up her face watching Clarke’s eyes roll back in pleasure. Pink lips were parted, legs were deliciously spread wide and her chest heaved. The picture was mesmerizing. She curled her fingers and thrust harder with green eyes bored into Clarke’s body language.

“I’m g-going” Clarke whispered before biting hard on her bottom lip. Her insides clenched against those fingers, squeezing hard as she felt waves of pleasure take over her body. Her body jolt forward and she gripped on Lexa’s jeans of dear life. “F-fuck” She muttered breathless. Her eyes met Lexa’s and she felt desire run through her body again.

“Alexandria!” Someone shouted as the library door opened. Anya stood with her arms crossed and an angry expression completely oblivious to how flustered her sister was. Anya marched towards half of the way and just stood with a raised eyebrow glancing from Clarke to Lexa. Her bag was casually balanced on her shoulder but the tight grip on the strap showed how mad she was despite the neutral face. Anya took a deep breath and turned around muttering about Lexa being ridiculous. Lexa retrieved her fingers from inside Clarke and the blonde sighed in pleasure. “You were supposed to pick me up” Anya said turning back around and Lexa looked at Clarke with a sad expression.

“I’ve got to go” She simply said throwing her belongings into the bag and placing a lingering kiss on the blonde’s cheek. Anya waved at Clarke with an almost friendly expression and urged Lexa to go faster.

“It’s okay” The blonde said with a smile and Anya took firm steps towards the door without a glance back. Lexa walked towards her sister whispering apologies while Anya nodded walking ahead. “Text me?” Clarke asked with a smirk just as Lexa was ready to close the door. The woman turned and smiled at Clarke before bringing her fingers to her lips sexually sucking them clean. She winked at Clarke and left without a word. 


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean Raven is training in Lincoln's gym?” Clarke said choking on her drink. She arched an eyebrow in Octavia’s direction as she the girl shoved her phone into her face. She squinted her eyes at the screen and glared at the picture of Raven punching a sandbag.

“Lincoln sent it to me” Octavia said with a grin. Clarke ran the straw in her juice again and looked up as Octavia stayed silent. She watched the devious grin and rolled her eyes.

“Do you want us to go tease the life out of her?” The blonde asking earning a slow nod from Octavia. She took a deep breath and finished her lunch while Octavia almost bounced from excitement. Octavia and Raven were two kids constantly picking at each other and Clarke was the one trying to stop them from murdering the other.

The pair rose from their seats and Clarke tried to follow Octavia as fast as she could but the girl seemed in a hurry. They stopped in their shared apartment and Octavia ran towards her room hurriedly picking something and stuffing inside her backpack. The gym was not far from there and in ten minutes they were standing in front of the doors which Octavia unceremoniously pushed open. She strode looking for Raven and Clarke sighed as they spotted the girl. Lincoln walked towards them with a smile and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. Octavia briefly kissed him on the lips as she watched Raven move with determination. Clarke averted her eyes as another sound of punching caught her ears. She watched as the woman punched with precise movements hitting hard and fast.

Strand of hair that escaped her ponytail stick to her sweaty neck and her back muscles moved along with the movement. Clarke could swear she wasn't staring but her jaw was almost hitting the floor at the sight. Everything seemed sweaty, toned and attractive. The woman took a pause and turned meeting the blue eyes. Lexa smiled at her with confidence and Clarke didn't know what to do or where to look. Lexa took a sip of water from a bottle on the floor before letting the rest run along her skin to help her cool down. The blonde watched the water soaking her top and the droplets waltzing around the muscles in her arms that were twitching since she started punching again. The world stopped and all she could focus was on the movements Lexa did. She seemed to be in her own vibe with furrowed brows and intensity written in her eyes. Clarke felt herself ache at the thought of those arms thrusting inside her and that sweaty body grinding on top of her.

It was like Lexa was giving her a show on purpose. The blonde took a few steps to shamelessly watch the brunette workout. Her abs were on display and those deliciously toned legs moved as Lexa kicked the sandbag. Their eyes met and Lexa smirked at her before winking. Clarke was done. Before she could act on her feelings Octavia half yelled her name.

"You come all this way to tease me and don't even fucking greet me?" Raven asked pointing her glove clad hand at Clarke. The blonde raised her hands in defense trying to ignore the fact that she could match the pounding of Lexa against the sandbag to the one between her legs.

"Is this a meet and greeting? I forgot to pay, sorry" Octavia said in a fake worried tone. Lincoln pulled his girlfriend closer as Raven shook her head with a laugh.

"Princess?" Raven asked concerned as Clarke balled her hands into fists. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm... I" Clarke trailed feeling someone approach her from behind. She closed her eyes at the feeling of a hot and unsteadied breath hit her neck.

"It's hot here, isn't it?" Lexa said in her usual raspy tone making Clarke shiver. Raven and Octavia exchanged glances and Lincoln looked uncomfortable.

"Come on, Reyes" He said nodding his head towards the sandbag. Raven shoot a death glare into their direction before resuming her training. She looked like she was going to pass out at any minute but that girl was stubborn as shit. Lexa walked towards the changing room with a small smile tucking her gloves inside her gym bag. Time passed and Clarke must admit that Raven looked a bit badass on the snapchats she sent to their friends. She rolled her eyes at Bellamy's and Jasper's answers and locked her screen.

"Let's go, Clarke" Octavia whispered with a smirk pulling the blonde by the arm towards the changing room. "We are going to change Raven's clothes for this" She said with a shit eating grin holding an ugly animal sweater and animal printed leggings. The whole sight looked hideous and Clarke widened her eyes thinking at Raven's reaction to having her leather pants changed for that.

"O, I don't think that is a good a idea" She tried to reason but Octavia was already looking for Raven's bag finding it inside an open locker.

"She makes it easy" Octavia pointed to the open door and laughed.

"You know she can build a bomb with our coffee machine and gum, right?" The blonde said and Octavia just stared at her blankly. She shook her head, changed the clothes and exited the room with hurried steps. Clarke considered taking Raven's bag with her and revealing the plan but she thought it was useless. They would prank each other again. Wet steps sounded against the floor and she gulped seeing Lexa coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Green eyes met hers and all the frustration from moments before came full force on her. Clarke walked towards her with sure steps pulling her hand and walking them towards a more secluded place. She unceremoniously shoved Lexa against a locker and placed her palm against her clothed chest.

Blue orbs ran along the tanned skin of Lexa's barely covered legs and she trembled thinking of them wrapped around her head. Her hand roamed along the soft fabric before stopping next to Lexa's arm. She twisted her finger and pulled slightly. The towel fell and Lexa looked at her hungrily. Her eyes went from firm and soft breasts to tight stomach to where she wanted most. Her hand went higher and grabbed at Lexa's hair making her moan at the light pain. "You make me crazy" she whispered before clashing their lips together.

Lexa wasted no time in put her arms around her hips but Clarke slammed her hands on the lockers. She pushed a leg between Lexa's as she intertwined their fingers. She tilted her head and deepened their kiss to follow the thrusts of her leg. She could feel Lexa's wetness coating the skin of her leg and moaned feeling her knees go weak. She released her hold on Lexa's arm to sink on knees. She stared at Lexa and waited for the girl's nod in approval before kissing the inside of her thighs. Fingers lost themselves in blonde hair as Clarke teasingly ran her tongue around her folds. Nearly there but not quite where Lexa wanted her.

"Clarke" She whispered wantonly and the blonde breathed heavily against her core. She extended a pink tongue out and tentatively ran the tip over Lexa's folds. The brunette parted her legs furthers and took a deep breath pulling Clarke closer. Clarke smiled against her wetness before diving in with a hunger that she could no longer deny. There was no time for teasing. Lips wrapped around clit and wetness trickled down her chin. Her nails traced red patterns on Lexa's thighs and she could see her struggling to keep standing. She swiftly placed Lexa's leg on her shoulder and pressed harder.

"Fuck, Clarke" Lexa moaned at the new angle. Her heel dig into Clarke's back and the blonde suck hard on her inner thigh in a pause to breathe. She left a mark there and used two of her fingers to part Lexa's folds. Her tongue dive inside in a slow thrust and Lexa bite her hand to control her urge to scream. Clarke's center ached at the feeling of walls enveloping her tongue in a warm feeling. She thrusted as hard as she could manage between breaths but she knew the girl was close. She shot a glance towards Lexa and stopped to stare at the heavenly sight before her. "Don't stop" Lexa commanded in a stern tone that left Clarke shivering.

"Moan for me" Clarke asked in a sultry tone before wrapping the lips around Lexa's clit. The brunette did as told and Clarke circled her tongue over her clit making Lexa grip hard on her hair. The so called Commander was grinding on her face like she needed that to breathe and Clarke was so damn proud of herself. She pressed closer, harder and faster on Lexa and she gripped on the trembling legs with firm hands. Lexa muffled a scream with her hands as Clarke brought her over the edge.

Clarke licked her until the last drop as Lexa shivered due her oversensitivity. She wiped her chin with her arm and Lexa chuckled at her antics. She released the brunette who was still shaky and brought their lips together for a kiss that left them wanting more. They stared at each other intently and Lexa ran a tongue over Clarke's chin to wipe her own wetness in a obscene movement. Clarke squeezed her thighs together but Lexa had other plans. She changed their positions and shoved her hand inside Clarke's shorts. Her fingers danced over her underwear teasing.

"Lexa" She asked but the brunette just arched an eyebrow with a smirk.

"What the fuck!" Someone shouted from the other side of the room. Lexa removed her hand with wide eyes and picked up her towel. Clarke ran a hand through her hair frustrated. She recognized Raven's voice even if she couldn't see her. She signaled for Lexa to stay quiet and she heard Raven mutter about how she would kill Octavia before the room door shut with a loud noise.

"I need to be there" Clarke explained pointing towards the yelling outside. Lexa opened her towel once again and bent to retrieve her bag from the floor. Clarke's mouth watered at the sight of the still glistening folds from that position. Lexa looked at her and nodded with a devious grin. Clarke groaned and walked towards the door. Lexa blew her a kiss and she laughed. "Don't kill Octavia!" Clarke yelled opening the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"Drink it, you moron!" Raven shouted to Octavia who took the shot and shook her head with a disgusted expression while Bellamy drunkenly laughed from his spot in the living room. Monty closed his eyes taking a bite of a brownie that Clarke was sure to have something more inside. The bell rang and she took the last swing for her beer before walking towards it. She opened it to see Anya and Lexa standing wearing a stoic expression and a smile, respectively. She gestured for them to enter and thought of how hot Lexa looked in those tight jeans. She closed the door and Bellamy approached her with a smirk.

"Hey Princess, care to share?" He said gesturing to the women with a knowing smile. Clarke laughed and possessively wrapped an arm around Lexa's waist making his attention turn to Anya.

"Bellamy" He said offering his hand. Anya firmly shook it and answered with her name in a raspy tone. "Loosen up, Commander Twin" He said with a laugh and Anya rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that ever again. Show me drinks, I'll need them" She said accepting the arm her offered. Bellamy turned to Clarke and winked as Raven made gagging noises from besides her. Octavia glared hard but Raven slapped her and told her she should let her brother get some.

"Are they good again?" Lexa asked turning towards Clarke. The blonde pecked her on the lips and waved like it was usual. Lexa laughed and shook her head. She stared at Clarke with a sweet smile before wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck. She touched their noses and playfully avoided Clarke's attempts to clash their lips. They kissed slowly enjoying each other before Jasper yelled from the other side of the room. He plunged a phone on the sound device and plunged it into extras speakers and then the apartment was filled with loud music. Clarke glared at him and he toned it down a bit receiving thumbs up from her.

"You definitely are the mom friend" Lexa commented grabbing her hand and following Clarke around.

"No, I'm not" The blonde answered and Lexa just laughed before pecking her cheek.

"Whatever you say, love" She answered entering the kitchen. Clarke hang on the last word and grinned like a fool before bumping into Lexa. They watched Bellamy and Anya make out against the counter and the look of horror in Lexa's face made Clarke quickly pull her towards the hall. They walked to the last door and Clarke opened it with a smile. She tried to pick up her clothes from the floor but Lexa didn't seemed to mind. The woman went straight to her desk and looked at her drawings. She looked at them in awe and Clarke felt herself blushing.

She watched as the brunette organized her material and work together and gestured towards the bed. Clarke nodded and Lexa carefully placed everything on top of the bed in three trips confusing Clarke. Lexa gestured for her to come closer with one finger and blonde smiled. Lexa brought her closer and kissed her cheek taking her time to admire Clarke. Clarke broke their stare to reunite their lips in a sweet kiss. Lexa relaxed against the table and ran her fingers on Clarke's shoulder traveling between skin and the fabric of her black dress. Their kiss intensified and Lexa's travelled south lightly palming Clarke's breasts over the fabric. She felt Clarke take a intake of breath and opened her eyes to see the blue eyed woman biting her lip while throwing her head back. She kissed her with passion as her hands circled her and pulled the dress up so she could pull her closer by the ass.

One of her hands travelled to the front and she teased Clarke with a single finger. She lazily circled enjoying the feeling of the wetness growing. She changed their positions and turned Clarke around so she could kissed the back of her neck and palm her breasts. She lightly pinched the already hard nipples while taking Clarke's lobe into the mouth. "Hands on the table. I'm giving you some inspiration for later" She said ambiguously referring to Clarke's work table. Clarke placed her open palms on the table and Lexa pulled her blond strands to one side so she could have access to the pale neck. She ran a tongue from Clarke's back to her earlobe watching her shiver at the feeling.

She used her foot to swiftly part Clarke's leg wider and placed her hands on her hips. Lexa grind against Clarke's ass and the blonde bite her lips to prevent a moan. "No" Lexa commanded with a squeeze at her hips. "I wanna hear everything" She whispered like liquid lust and Clarke moaned. Her hands travelled towards the hem of the black dress pulling it up until it reached her waist. She ran her hands along the smooth skin of Clarke's legs until she reached her underwear. She pulled it down slowly and waited for Clarke to step out of it.

"God, you are breathtaking" Lexa assure when their eyes met. She ran her hand on the inside of her thighs while the other gripped Clarke's hair. She ghosted her breath over the blonde's ear while entering just the tip of her middle finger inside her. "I want to watch you fall apart, Clarke" she eased the rest of her finger inside and Clarke moaned throwing her head back. Lexa kept a firm but still cautious grip on her hair while she thrusted in a hard but slow pace. She whispered profanities in her ear and she curled her fingers in a delicious angle inside Clarke.

"Tell me what you want" She asked exiting her finger and placing it inside her mouth. She grind her hips against Clarke and the blonde groaned trying to get some friction. "Answer me" She ordered lifting Clarke's hips for a better view.

"I want you to fuck me hard" Clarke shamelessly asked before Lexa plunged two fingers inside her. She moaned at the feeling and grind against the hand soaking it completely. She closed her eyes and let her head fall as Lexa thrusted inside her hard. As much as the pace was slow it was hard enough for the table start to move. Lexa curled her fingers and used one of her arms to circle Clarke's waist and use it to steady her rhythm. "Fuck, Lexa" She moaned rather loudly and the brunette pressed her harder against the table. Lexa started to pick up her rhythm, restlessly going in and out of Clarke as the said woman moaned and gripped the edges of the table.

Clarke slowly lowered her body and stick her ass in the air making Lexa moan at sight of her spread and ready. She added a third finger and Clarke screamed for more. She pumped her fingers in and out while Clarke moaned in approval. She knew how close the woman was and started to slam inside her in hard and fast movements while the table hit the wall repeatedly. "Don't fucking stop" Clarke asked looking at her with a half lidded gaze. She closed her eyes and let out a guttural moan as Lexa used her other hand to stimulate her clit while her fingers pumped inside her. "Fuck, I-I'm c-coming" she said as her body trembled in front of Lexa. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and Lexa whispered how beautiful she look when she came. Lexa slowly helped her to ride out her orgasm before retrieving her fingers and popping them into her mouth.

"You surely like doing that" Clarke commented turning around with a smile. Lexa nodded and kissed her already bringing their bodies together. "I like Commander Lexa" she said and Lexa blushed.

"We should go back to the party" Lexa said sighing. She stepped out of Clarke's personal space so she could put on clean underwear. The blonde completed her task and pecked her on the lips.

"You and I need time alone." Clarke said playfully pointing a finger at Lexa's chest before dragging the woman out of her bedroom with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really flattered and happy with all the comments. Always feel free to talk or to give suggestions. For those who came to my inbox on tumblr, I also appreciate and I'm always up for some rambling haha.  
> Thank you all for everything.  
> Always wishing the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read, so I'm sorry.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Raven asked as she flipped channels. Clarke glared at her and plopped her feet up next to Raven's. She sighed and curled a strand of blonde hair around her finger as she thought.

"She is not my girlfriend. I mean, I don't really know" She offered lamely making Octavia snort from her spot in the kitchen.

"So miss stoic expression is good enough to fuck you in my gym but not to take you out on a date?"

"Oh my god" Clarke muttered burying her blushing cheeks on her hands. She knew for sure that Raven was aware of what happened. She knew her relationship with Lexa was being built slowly even if reversed but Raven didn't need to be so dirty mouthed about it. "She is just busy, studying too much, working too much" Clarke gave a genuine answer. As much as she missed Lexa she knew that they couldn't be in their little bubble forever. Octavia sighed and heads snapped in her direction.

"I just miss Lexa so much" She said in an overly affectionate tone while exaggeratedly sighing and Clarke threw a pillow at her direction.

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" The blonde asked groaning and Octavia laughed.

"Nop" Raven answered popping her lips before asking them to shut up so she could watch a documentary about spaceships. Clarke shook her head watching Octavia sneakily grab the remote and change the channel. The pair started to argue and Clarke took that as a clue to go to her room. She looked around and smile at the drawing of a sleeping Lexa on her table. She chest heaved and she fell face first into the bed groaning at the longing she felt. Her phone vibrated between the sheets and she lazily picked before a grin appeared on her face.

' _What are you wearing?'_

Lexa had sent with a winking emoji. Clarke laughed loudly at the message and pressed the dial button while trying to calm the butterflies inside her stomach. Lexa picked in the first ring and she melted knowing that the anxiety came from both ways.

"Sky Princess" Lexa purred on the phone and the blond laughed at the nickname. Lexa had called her that since she had an infatuation with stars and drawings of the Earth from the space.

"Hello, Lexa Woods" Clarke answered in a professional tone. "I'm calling for an appointment. I'm in the needs of your services" Lexa's laughed was heard and Clarke bite her lip missing that sound.

"Is that so? I think I clean my schedule to attend your... needs" The brunette whispered and Clarke groaned.

"I miss you" She confessed breaking the playful teasing.

"I miss you too, Clarke" Lexa answered and for a few seconds they were silent just enjoying hearing each other breathe.

"Busy?" Clarke answered with a smile rolling into her back. She heard some shuffling on the other sound until Lexa's room was engulfed in silence.

"I just finished everything I had to do and closed my door so Anya won't bother me while I talk to my girlfriend" Lexa answered in a playful tone and Clarke froze in place.

"G-girlfriend?"

"Griffin, what are we? Middle schoolers?" Lexa teased but Clarke refused to let her know the size of the smile adorning her face.

"What makes you think I'm your girlfriend?" Clarke asked internally dancing at the thought.

"I don't know. I just know I'm yours" Lexa answered with honesty. "Completely at your mercy" Lexa added dropping her voice to a whisper and Clarke groaned.

"You can't just say those things when I'm not next to you" Clarke retorted feeling goosebumps appearing on her skin at the memories of Lexa skin under her fingers.

"Why not, Princess?" The brunette almost purred and Clarke bite her lip to prevent her moan. She head some rustling at the end of the line and furrowed her brow.

"What are you doing, Lex?"

"Taking my pants off" Lexa simply answered and Clarke closed her eyes at the thought of olive skin quivering under her touch.

"Shit" Clarke murmured into the phone and she heard Lexa laugh a deep laugh that burned her insides into an unbearable heat. "Talk to me" She pleaded not caring anymore about distance. Lexa's voice was so vivid and sexy against her ear, it was good to pretend.

"I miss kissing your neck" She stated and Clarke closed her eyes at the phantom feeling of Lexa trailing her lips along the skin of her neck. She imagined Lexa inhaling in that way that made her knees go weak. "And I miss pressing our bodies flush together" Her uneven breath did wonders to Clarke's body. "Can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes" The brunette had asked in such a raspy and malicious tone that made it impossible for Clarke to refuse.

"I want you to touch yourself for me" Lexa asked in a tone that left it clear for Clarke that she could refuse at any moment.

"Fuck" Clark muttered letting her hand travel along the soft skin of her stomach until it reached the waistband of her underwear. "Over the fabric or under the fabric?" She felt bold enough to ask. Two could play that game.

"Over" She heard Lexa moan into the phone at the same time her fingers connect with the soaked fabric of her panties. Her fingers pressed lightly and she could feel how wet she was. As if the throbbing wasn't any indication.

"Lexa" She moaned after hearing the said girl groan at the end of the line.

"You don't know what I would do to have you right now. To have you under me as I fuck you slowly" Lexa shamelessly said and Clarke threw instructions out of the windows and she placed her hand inside her panties. Her fingers glided along wetness and she moaned lowly at the feeling of pressure exactly where she wanted Lexa.

"Yeah? Tell me how" She pleaded needing Lexa to keep talking. That voice itself could carry her over the edge. Or command her.

"Use one finger. Slowly. Imagine me fucking you, pulling your hair and making you look at me as I fuck you hard and slow" Lexa kept going and the blonde did as she was told whimpering at the feeling of her middle finger inside her. "How do you feel, Clarke?"

"Hot. Wet. Fucking wanting you" She retorted fucking herself slowly. Her hand pressed the phone closer against her ear as she parted her legs wider.

"F-fuck. I wanna bury my tongue inside you and fuck you until you scream my name to the whole neighborhood" Lexa added before asking her to insert a second finger. Clarke closed her eyes and thought of green ones glancing at her as Lexa lapped restlessly at her folds. Her legs trembled at the thought of strong hard pushing her legs apart as Lexa gently wrapped lips around her clit and sucked with perfect amount of pressure. "Talk to me" Lexa commanded with a desperate tone as she seemed to be full of inappropriate thought involving the blonde.

"I c-can't... I want you everywhere" she answered curling her fingers inside herself. She moaned Lexa's name having long forgotten about roommates or anybody that wasn't Lexa. "I'm so close, I'm going to come for you"

"Gosh, come for me" Lexa moaned and Clarke lost it. Her hips left the mattress and her arm burned from fucking herself in a restless pace. She moaned Lexa's name repeatedly as quiet as she managed but her hearts pounded against her ears. "Come for me, love" Lexa moaned in a nearly scream and Clarke trembled against her fingers. Lexa kept mumbling incoherent words and Clarke ran lazy circles on her clit to ride out her orgasm.

"F-fuck, Lexa" Clarke said after a few seconds and Lexa chuckled. She shook her head and her body trembled in laughter. "You are so... Ugh" Clarke groaned as her chest filled with love.

"Always so eloquent" Lexa teased still out of breath. "But I wasn't lying when I said I cleared my schedule for you. Tomorrow" She offered and Clarke could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"May we meet again" Clarke whispered as she heard Octavia scream her name from the living room. She rolled her eyes but Lexa understood her need to go.

***

Lexa was late. She cursed under her breath for waking up late for the first time in years. She tried to maintain her composure as she walked between people in the busy street. She spotted Clarke's building and smiled while retrieving her phone from her pocket.

' _Arriving in five minutes. I'm sorry for my delay_ '

She took two steps at time and her phone vibrated.

' _good. started without you and i'm all alone...'_

Lexa opened the door with the spare key Clarke gave her in the week before and silently threw her bag to the floor. She felt anxious with all the pent up frustration and walked with firm steps towards Clarke's room. She took her shirt and pants off and dropped them to the floor with a smirk. She opened the door with a wide gesture and her smirk fell.

"Oh my god!" Octavia yelled covering her eyes as Raven stated to laugh uncontrollably. Lexa's cheeks burned with a deep red and she tried to decide between covering herself or facing the situation. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"What are you doing in Clarke's room?" She muttered from behind her hand as she heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom.

"I just came back for my gym bag" Octavia whined taking a peek from between her fingers. She elbowed Raven who was trying to stand properly in a fit of laughter.

"I do have to say... You have a nice body" Raven managed to say between a fit of laughs and Octavia lost it. She passed past Lexa and started to bang on the bathroom's door like a maniac.

"Griffin!" She yelled as her fist pounded on the door. "Raven is going to jump on your half naked girlfriend!" They heard the sound of the shower abruptly stopping as Clarke shoved the door open with a towel clumsily wrapped around her wet body.

"She is going to what?" Clarke shouted trying to look behind Octavia who look at her with desperate eyes.

"I'm not jumping anyone!" Raven answered raising her hands in defeat. Her eyes travelled up and down Lexa's body and she hummed in appreciation. "Your girlfriend has a banging body but I prefer the sister" Raven said with a wink before slipping into the living room. Octavia and Clarke stared at Lexa with their mouths agape.

"You what?" Lexa gritted through her teeth and Octavia started to laugh while Clarke walked towards her girlfriend. "Why are you talking about Anya?"

"Nothing" Raven muttered and Lexa advanced in the hall being stopped by Clarke who raised both arms making her towel fall.

"Oh my god, enough of this!" Octavia shouted poorly covering her eyes and grabbing Raven's arm. "Let's go, please" She finished just as the door closed with a loud sound. Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before turning her attention to Lexa.

She was met with piercing green eyes staring at her like she was the sky itself. She smiled and Lexa trailed her thumb over her lip in an affectionate manner. Her eyes closed instantly as she felt Lexa's breath over her lips. She closed the distance between them and captured the brunette's bottom lip between her own. Their tongues soon met in a sensual dance before Clarke broke the kiss. She was met with dark green eyes staring at her shamelessly and a shiver ran along her body. Lexa backed her body until she was pressed against the wall.

"Clarke" She whispered pressing her body against the blonde who placed both hands on her neck. Their skins met as they kissed again and Clarke moaned inside Lexa's mouth. Strong hands picked pale thighs and she lifted Clarke up and pressed her further into the wall. Thighs around her hips and tongue inside lips, Lexa pressed her stomach against Clarke's center making the blond shiver. She felt short nails scratching her back and left a trails of kisses along Clarke's neck until she reached her ear.

"I'm going to make you beg for it" She husked with a grin before securing Clarke in her lap. She started to carry the blonde towards her bedroom while making marks on her neck. She gently placed Clarke on top of the bed before walking to the door and locking it. She turned towards Clarke and did a show of discarding her underwear. Clarke stared at her with her mouth agape as Lexa walked almost predatorily in her direction.

"Shit" She muttered looking at how the brunette moved. Lexa straddled her hips and placed her open palm over her chest while spreading her legs. The brunette bite her lip and looked at Clarke straight in the eye as she started grinding her center over Clarke's bare stomach. Clarke moaned at the feeling of wetness and the way Lexa was practically eye fucking her. "H-holy shit" she moaned as Lexa arched her back and parted her legs further giving Clarke a perfect view of glistening folds gliding as she pressed her clit harder against Clarke's skin. "Lexa"

"Yes, baby?" Lexa almost purred and Clarke could feel her own wetness dripping at her tone. "What do you want?" Lexa teased now hovering over Clarke's body. She watched as Clarke struggled to keep eyes open and she made their bodies touch again.

"Please, Lexa" She asked as the brunette started to nip at the skin where her neck meets her shoulder. "Please fuck me" She blurted out loud making Lexa's eyes meet hers. She watched the devious grin that took Lexa's face before she wrapped her lips around Clarke's lobe gently sucking.

"As you wish" She husked out while easing a single digit inside Clarke slowly. A moan met her ears in a delightful manner as she started the in and out motion with no hush. Clarke seemed to think otherwise as she pulled Lexa's hair smashing their lips together. Their tongues met in a messy kiss as Lexa entered her with a second digit slightly curling her fingers to hit her spot.

"Harder, Lexa" Clarke pleaded and Lexa gave up the thought of torturing her. She placed Clarke's thigh around her waist to give her more leverage to go deeper as she started a faster pace. She moved in sync with the profanities she whispered at Clarke's ears. Her arms flexed and Clarke seemed to sink her nail on her skin to bring her deeper inside her. She started to fuck her in a pace that left Clarke throwing her head back and moaning for the whole neighborhood to hear. "F-fuck, Lexa" Clarke moaned bringing Lexa close resting her forehead on hers. She moaned against her lips voicing how faster and harder she wanted having giving up of any kind of shame.

She used the heel of her palm to stimulate her clit while plugging a third finger inside her and that took Clarke over the edge. She closed her legs around Lexa's hips to trap her hand inside her as her walls contracted around Lexa's fingers. She panted her jerked her hips forward a few times before letting out a long moan and letting her body fall on the bed.

Lexa furrowed her brow as Clarke started to laugh. Clarke noticed how Lexa stiffened under her and shook her head with a smile. She brought their lips together and traced a finger along Lexa's jaw.

"I'm sorry. I just can't get over how much I love you" She simply said making Lexa bean. The brunette carefully took her fingers out and ran her lose along Clarke's. She tried to suppress the enormous smile that took over her face but Clarke looked at her like she could rule the world. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Clarke changed their positions. Her blonde hair tickled Lexa's skin as she left pink marks along toned abs. Her hands parted Lexa's legs and their eyes met once again telling each other all the feelings they didn't even know words to explain.

Lexa's hands found blonde hair and opened herself for Clarke in every way possible. Clarke licked, conquered and possessed her in all those delicious ways only she could do. Lexa surrender herself thrusting completely in Clarke to handle her body and take care of her heart. Their tongues explored, fingers delved deep inside and moans flew around the room like long promises of love. The moon was shining bright in the sky as they intertwined their legs and smiled at each other, ignoring the world and Raven banging her fist on the wall saying that she wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have got lost over a couple of beers so I'm sorry for my delay. So this is the end but I can always take up suggestions for future one shots or fics.  
> Thank you all for all the amazing comments and support, you are the best!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a good start and that you look forward to the rest. I apologize if it ended up being terrible. Comments are always appreciated and if anything, hit me on tumblr: ev-maslany  
> I hope you have a nice week.


End file.
